


Warmth

by bbyong (lanternstars)



Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, idk its just feelings, its so short, ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanternstars/pseuds/bbyong
Summary: Kenta took his time looking at each one of them.





	Warmth

Kenta paused and gazing at them for a minute. Taehyun, the oldest are trying to oversee the mess that the younger members are making; from Hyunbin's non-stop schuffling on the cake, Donghan's decreasing mood and witty quips, Yongguk silently playful gestures and Sanggyun usual strange antics.

He wished he could trade places with his counter part in the other world where JBJ is a real group, with a slave contract (what he know he would regret and not at the same time) not just some temporary project group.

He isn't just getting home with runny nose in the end of a winter and eating ramyun alone at his dorm to celebrate his birthday anymore. He's now in a company building with members and staff doing a live broadcast with an audience. The exchange, lively response of people. It nearly makes his heart explode with warmth.

"I love you." He said. Even when the live ends, cameras wasn't on their face, the phrase rolls naturally on his tongue.

"I thought you're going to start crying," replied Donghan who sat next to him.

"But I'm just so happy...!"

"I think Kenta-hyung's tears is close to non existent because of those surprise video made by overseas' Joyfuls," Yongguk said as he bit down on the spoonful cake he's holding.

All is well, temporarily, yes. But all is well.

And Kenta won't take any of these for granted. 

**Author's Note:**

> written right after Kenta's birthday vlive hahahaeheuhe


End file.
